She Doesn't Have To Know
by BrittanaKink
Summary: <html><head></head>G!P Santana is married to Quinn who is a workaholic that has no time for sex. Brittany, Quinn's sister, moves in with them when she starts college. Santana knows about Brittany's crush on her but initially sees her as a kid. Things begin to change when Brittany brings her hook-ups home. Will something happen between them or will Santana deny her feelings? LOTS OF SMUT :D (later on)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back again! :D Anyways, this prompt is quite long and it will probably take a couple parts to finish. Like maybe three or four. I might even just make it one long fic, who knows? Besides this, I am still taking prompts for smut one shots. (No one seems to have any) But you can message me on here, put it in a review, or message me on tumblr. My tumblr is the same as my FF name so it should be easy to find me. WARNING: This is a G!P Santana story. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Even though it starts out Quinntana, everyone remember BRITTANA IS ENDGAME!**

**Santana is married to Brittany's sister (could be Quinn or OC) who is a workaholic and never has time for sex.**

**Brittany is 8 years younger and goes to live with them when she starts college. Santana knows Brittany has always had a crush on her but initially just sees her as a kid. **

**Things change when Brittany starts to bring her hookups at home when she thinks Santana and her sister are asleep.**

**Brittany is really loud in bed. Santana's wife takes sleeping pills so she doesn't wake up, but Santana gets really aroused and one night just gives into it and starts masturbating. The next morning Santana can't look at Brittany the same. Especially when Brittany keeps giving her flirty smiles. **

**When Brittany's sister goes to a business trip they finally fuck.**

**Want:**

**-rough sex with a lot of dirty talk. Santana calling Brittany a cockslut and telling her how she's so much better in bed than her sister.**

**- they continue with the affair even after the sister comes back and they get bolder and bolder. (E.g. Finishing fucking just moments before Santana's wife comes home)**

**- finally they fuck in bed with the wife deeply sleeping next to them!**

"Babe," Quinn said to Santana, who had almost fell asleep in her bowl of Cocoa Puffs. "I'm headed off to work."

"As usual," Santana mumbled under her breath.

"I can't help it Santana! I have to get us money somehow! You sure as hell aren't doing it."

Santana rolled her eyes and ate a spoonful of cereal before replying, "I work in the library at the community college here. I make as much money as I can, but you go and spend it all on those damn pills."

Quinn dropped her briefcase on the table and rubbed her eyes. "Being a lawyer is stressful on me okay? I need those pills so I can sleep. I need sleep so that I can get up and go to work. I need to get up and go to work so that we have a place to live."

"Look, I'm sorry babe. I shouldn't of made a comment." Santana got up and pulled her wife into her arms. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, but it's not just you. I need to start spending some more time at home. I'll try and see if I can have this weekend off, but you know how Rachel is. She probably will make me for overtime just for asking."

Santana traced small circles on her back. "It's alright, I'll see you when you get home tonight?"

"Yeah. Oh, and don't forget my younger sister will be here today."

"Brittany?"

"Yeah, she is going to college here and needs a place to stay."

"How old is she?" Santana asked, sitting back down to resume eating.

"She's nineteen."

"Then why can't she rent an apartment? I'm sure she has tons of money from daddy. I bet she got the money once he kicked you out for being gay. It also doesn't help that your wife has a dick."

"He did the same to her. She came out as bi. So I told her she had a place to stay. I have to go, can you please make her feel at home when she gets here?"

Santana leaned over and gave her wife a kiss. "Sure thing, love you."

"Love you too." And with that, Santana had the house to herself.

o0o0o0o0o

After three hours of watching TV, masturbating, and eating, Santana heard a knock at the door.

Groaning, she got up to go see who it was. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped. Never in a million years had she seen a girl so beautiful, except Quinn of course. If she were to be honest, Brittany was much better looking.

"Can I come in, or are you going to keep staring at my boobs all day?" Brittany asked with a giggle.

Santana blushed, but nodded and turned to show the younger girl in. "You have a lovely house."

"Thanks, do you want me to show you to the guest bedroom?"

"No," Brittany deadpanned. "I want to sleep in a bed with you."

"Uhm." Santana was speechless.

The blonde smirked, "I'm kidding. Please show me to the guest room."

Nodding, Santana showed her to the room which was right next to her own. "You don't talk much anymore. Why is that? I mean we used to be super close a few years ago."

Santana remembers back to when her and Quinn first started dating. Brittany hag the biggest crush on her and would always try to talk to her or be next to her and Quinn. Laughing, Santana replied, "Our relationship, consisted of you being a major cock block. Literally."

Brittany knew about Santana's condition and she didn't judge her. It actually kind of turned her on.

"Maybe that's because I didn't like the thought of you ramming my sister with me just a few rooms away."

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore," Santana scoffed.

"Why is that? Did my sister want to become a nun or something?"

"No, It's just every time she gets home from work, she is always too tired to have sex. Then she takes those pills so she sleeps heavily and then she wakes up just to do it again. It's so frustrating."

Brittany started laughing.

"Don't be an asshole. It's not funny. I wake up every morning with a chubby and she won't even blow me because she has no time to do that and get ready."

Brittany only remained laughing. "Oh god."

Santana picked up a couch pillow and threw it at her. "Fucking stop it." She couldn't help but laugh when she saw an evil glint in Brittany's eyes.

"You, have made a great mistake." Santana's eyes went wide as soon as she realized what Brittany was planning.

"No, I didn't mean to hit you with a pillow, I promise." Santana got up and started backing away from the younger girl, who was armed with a pillow.

"Run." Brittany yelled as she took off in a sprint towards Santana. Santana was faster, and made a beeline for the bathroom at the end of the hall.

She turned the lock and realized that the door had been locked from the inside. "What, no no no no." She gulped and turned around so that her back was up against the door. "Please don't."

But Brittany started walking towards her, ready to hit her with the pillow. Santana had no other choice, she ran forwards and tackled Brittany to the ground.

Both girls fell into a pit of laughter, with Santana on top of Brittany. They could feel each other laughing and it only amused them more. "I'm glad you're staying here," Santana smiled, pulling back to look at the girl below her.

"Me too," Brittany smiled. She couldn't help but look at the Latina's lips. They were so round and kissable. She watched Santana's eyes reciprocate the action, and they both leaned in. The door opening stopped them.

"I'm home for lunch, Is Britt here?" The sound of Quinn's voice made them jump ten feet from each other.

"Yeah," Santana said, making her way to the kitchen where Quinn was located. She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I didn't know you would be home for lunch today babe?"

"Berry actually let me because I told her my sister was in town. I didn't necessarily tell her for how long, but she let me come home to see her."

"Oh, that's amazing. It means I get to see you even more."

"Where is she by the way?"

"I don't kn-"

"Right here." Brittany said, walking towards Quinn to give her a hug.

"It's so nice to see you again." When Quinn pulled her in for a hug, she winked at Santana behind her back, who had started blushing.

"I'll let you two catch up a bit," Santana mumbled, walking back into the living room. She couldn't help but turn back and watch Brittany's eyes move from her ass.

"So," Quinn started. "Was Santana nice when you first arrived? I know you two used to be pretty close a few years ago, but she's a little different now. Not a bad different, just she doesn't talk to many people anymore."

"She was really friendly, she even showed me to the guest bedroom. By the way, I love your house."

"Thank you, It's so hard to live up here in New York for the price we have."

"The community college around here is good right? Because that's where I am going."

"It's an amazing school, and San works there so you will get to see her."

Brittany bit her lip and smiled. "Is she a teacher there?"

"No, she's the librarian." Quinn smirked, and pulled out the bread to start making a sandwich.

"Ohlala, a sexy librarian. How often do you role-play that fantasy?" Brittany began to tease her, knowing that Quinn never let Santana fuck her. Which was a shame, if she had Santana as a wife she would probably bang her every day.

"We, uh, don't have sex." Quinn frowned.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking of course."

"I never have time to, and I'm always so tired and rundown from work. Do you want a sandwich?"

"No thanks. I'm gonna go to the living room with your wifey. By the way, you should totally get up on that. Before someone else does."

"Santana would never cheat on me."

Brittany put her hands up in the air. "I'm not saying I'm gonna do it, but someone will. Because if you aren't giving her some attention, she's gonna go look for it somewhere else." With that, Brittany walked to the living room, leaving Quinn bewildered.

o0o0o0o0o

It was nine thirty, and Santana sat on the couch with Brittany watching 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.' Quinn had already taken her pills and went to bed an hour before.

Since the girls' 'almost kiss' everything had gotten awkward between them. They sat on completely different ends of the couch and tried not to look away from the TV.

"San-"

"Brit-" Both of them started at the same time.

"You first," Brittany smiled lovingly at the Latina.

"What almost happened earlier, was a mistake. It can't happen again. Not only because I have a wife, but because she is your sister. Also our age difference."

"What, no. I am 19 you are 27. It's legal I promise. And I know you felt something too so just admit it."

"I didn't feel anything," Santana lied.

"Then it doesn't have to involve feelings. We can just have sex because I know you aren't getting it from my sister."

Santana contemplated the idea. It sounded amazing, but she knew what would happen after it started. They wouldn't want to quit and then feelings would get involved. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Brittany inhaled sharply. "You're going to regret this," She said before getting up to leave.

"Where are you going, the movie isn't over yet?" Santana turned to look at the younger girl.

"To go fuck myself in the shower because I'm super turned on and you won't do anything about it." Santana felt her dick twitch, and she watched Brittany's ass as she walked up the stairs.

Swallowing, she looked down at her left hand. "It's just you and me again tonight," she said, pulling her sweat pants down.

**I feel like this chapter is kinda short, but it will get longer. I promise. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooooo I got a lot of reviews on my last chapter and that made me really happy! :D **

**Also, one of my favorite fan fiction writers reviewed and I about flipped out in class when I saw it. Before I start off with this chapter, I want to clarify a few things.**

**1. To the guest reviewer that told me to kill myself. No thanks, I kind of like living LOL. You actually made my morning. I literally woke up to that review and started laughing. Day= Made. Thanks!**

**2. Thank you Chuckleshan for reviewing and telling me what needs work. (Keep in mind this is my first multi chapter fan fiction.) I didn't really clarify that it was Santana's day off. Or that she hated her job. She is just doing it for money. Also, the money Quinn makes is a fair amount. BUT she is paying for the water, electric, groceries, and basically anything one needs to pay to keep a house. Santana uses her own income to help pay for their cellphone bills. I didn't go into much detail about that because I didn't really think it was necessary. Oops. Santana and Brittany had a friendship a long time ago, it was just awkward in the beginning because she hadn't seen her for so long. (That's how I am with people I haven't seen in forever until we start talking again.) Once again it's my first fan fiction so don't expect it to be perfect.**

**I tried to address most of the problems but if I didn't I'm sorry. And I take your review as motivation to fix my writing and keep going. (especially the one that told me to kill myself xD)**

Santana woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and groaned. She had work today. Quinn had already left the house so that meant it was just her and Brittany.

Shutting her alarm off, she got out of bed. She could faintly hear the shower running in the guest bathroom, and it reminder her that she too had to shower. She had turned the water on hot and began to hum a song she had forgotten the name of.

Her shower only lasted a few minutes just to make sure she was not late for work. When she walked into the kitchen, she could smell freshly brewed coffee. "Morning Brittany," Santana said, grabbing a cup for herself and sitting at the table.

"Morning," Brittany gave her a soft smile then turned her attention to the paper she was reading.

"Do you need a ride to your classes today? I know that Freshmen can't have cars on campus." Santana sipped her coffee, and turned to look at the blonde.

"No thanks, I have someone coming to get me."

Despite her curiosity, Santana didn't ask who it was. "Well I'm off to work then." She put her empty mug in the sink and walked outside, Brittany trailing behind her. "Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

Right at that time, a guy pulled up on a motorcycle. "Yeah, he's my ride." Brittany gave a flirty wave over her shoulder and walked to the bike that was stopped in the driveway.

Santana clenched her jaw. She wasn't jealous. She had a wife for god's sake. The Latina tried to stop staring, but it was hard considering she had worn the tightest pair of jeans she owned.

Brittany gave Santana one last wave, then wrapped her hands around the boy with a mohawk.

Santana rolled her eyes and got into her car.

o0o0o0o0o

Santana was ready to get home. She had been in the library the whole day, except for lunch, and had only seen three students. None of which were Brittany. On one hand she was upset, because she wanted to see her. They were technically friends. But on the other hand, she didn't know how to deal with the girl. It was clear she still had a huge crush on her. But it felt awkward because Brittany was so young. It would be like hooking up with a kid.

She mentally scolded herself for even thinking about the possibility. Quinn loved her, and she loved Quinn. That was all that mattered.

The library doors opening caught her attention. She looked up and was met with familiar blue eyes. Her heart started beating faster than it should have. "Hello Brittany. Are you here to check something out?"

"Depends, are you available to check out?" Brittany batted her eyelashes at Santana, flirting.

"Nope, I am married to your sister." She looked down at her desk and began to doodle on a piece of paper. She really wanted to escape the beautiful blue eyes that kept pulling her in. Much like the tide of an ocean. "We have books about cats though, I know you like those."

"I can't believe you remember that," Brittany smiled at her.

"It's kinda hard to forget when you used to try and read to me about cat diseases every night." Santana made the mistake of looking up again. She immediately regretted the decision when Brittany smiled at her. "I umm am about to leave, so you should hurry up and find the book you need." Santana cleared her throat to break the tension.

"I only came because I need a ride and was hoping you could take me."

"Oh, yeah sure I guess." Santana cleaned her desk up a bit before grabbing her purse to leave. "Are you ready now?"

"Well duh, I only had two classes today." Brittany nudged Santana gently as they walked.

"What happened to Mr. Mohawk? Why couldn't he take you? N-not that I don't mind taking you, It's just that I figured you would-"

"Puck couldn't take me home, he already left." Brittany interrupted her rambling.

Santana, now embarrassed, unlocked her car. "So, did you enjoy your first day?"

"Yeah," Brittany said. "It was kind of boring though."

They both got into Santana's small car and headed home. Halfway home, Brittany decided to up her flirting game. She reached over and rested her hand on Santana's thigh.

The action had not gone unnoticed by the Latina. She opened her mouth to confront the girl, but she was interrupted. "Why do you deny everything? I can see it in your eyes that you are somewhat interested in me."

"No, I'm not. Now if you would, please remove your hand from my thigh."

"Not until you tell me the truth," Brittany moved her hand up higher. "You don't have to go through with it, I just want to hear the words come out of your mouth."

Santana could fell herself slowly becoming hard. She couldn't stop it even if she wanted to. "What words?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Just tell me that you would fuck me, if given the chance."

"Quinn is your sister I couldn't do that to her. And you are 19 that is just wrong."

"Your not-so-little friend says differently." Brittany smirked, cupping her through her slacks she wore to work.

Santana removed her right hand from the wheel and grabbed Brittany's wrist to push it away, stopping her from touching her further. "Just stop okay? I know you have a crush on me, but I can't. I love Quinn and you are her sister. We can never happen. There will never be an us."

Brittany pulled her hand back, and the car went silent. "Okay," she mumbled.

The car ride lasted only 10 minutes but felt like an hour. As they came to a stop in the garage, Brittany got out. She turned to look at Santana and said, "when you change your mind, don't expect me to be here." Brittany then stormed off into the house, desperate to get away from Santana.

Santana sighed, and turned off the car. Quinn wasn't home yet so she still had to make dinner. Not to mention she was sporting a raging hard-on. _Maybe it will go down once I start dinner, _she thought.

Stepping out of the car, she started to regret getting angry with Brittany. She knew that Brittany really liked her, but she was married and they would never work.

She changed into lazy clothes and began to cook tacos for dinner. She didn't hear one peep out of Brittany the whole entire time. To be honest, it kind of worried her. She still felt bad for raising her voice.

The front door opened to reveal a tired Quinn. "Hey baby," she said, setting her briefcase down to give Santana a hug.

"Hey, how was your day at work?" Santana gave her wife a kiss on the cheek. She didn't notice Brittany staring at them from the stairs.

"Long and tiring. Basically the same as every day."

"Supper is done by the way. I made tacos."

"Great, I'm gonna change and go get Britt," Quinn smiled.

"No need," Brittany said, walking into the kitchen. "I'm going out tonight, I'll be home by midnight don't wait up for me. "

Quinn raised her eyebrows at Brittany, as did Santana. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going out with my friends. When I get home I'll be super quiet so I don't wake you both." Brittany started walking to the front door but was stopped by Quinn's voice.

"Don't worry, my pills keep me knocked out. You will only have to worry about staying Quiet for Santana, she is a light sleeper. But wait, don't you have classes tomorrow?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "yes, but they are in the afternoon. Now if you would please let me leave that would be great. Once again, I'll be quiet and try not to wake you, Santana." They way she said her name, sent tingles up Santana's spine.

"I guess it's just us then," Quinn said. "I'll go get changed."

When Quinn walked upstairs, Santana ran to the window to see Brittany get in a car full of boys. Santana couldn't help but worry about her safety.

o0o0o0o0o

During dinner, their conversation didn't flow as smoothly as normal. It was probably because all Santana could think about was Brittany. "Do you think she will be okay? I saw her get in the car with a bunch of guys. You don't think they will rape her do you?" Santana was worrying way too much.

"It's my baby sister, she knows what to do if they try to touch her inappropriately, kick them in the balls and run." Quinn stuffed a taco in her mouth. "These are so good."

"But what if she has been drinking and can't verbally tell them no or kick them in the balls and run?"

"Look, she will be fine. I know she is family and you care about her, but you should stop worrying." Quinn reached over the table to grab Santana's hand.

They finished dinner and Santana volunteered to do the dishes so that Quinn could shower. "Thanks," Quinn smiled sweetly at Santana and walked up the stairs.

Santana checked the time. It was eight o'clock which meant it was going to be a while before Brittany got home. She chewed on her lip nervously and began to wash the dishes.

It suddenly hit her that she shouldn't care about Brittany the way she did. Brittany was family, not her girlfriend. It shouldn't matter where she is. Santana remembered back to dinner when Quinn grabbed her hand lovingly. It made her feel guilty for even thinking about Brittany like that.

Sighing, Santana walked upstairs to go to bed. She had nothing else to do. Quinn joined her in bed around eight thirty, she had already taken her pills and was close to falling asleep.

"Babe," Santana said.

"Mhm?" Quinn could barely reply, she was drifting off to sleep.

"Do you think you could take next monday off? That's my day off too and I was hoping we could have some alone time." Santana cuddled up to her wife and wrapped her arms around her.

But Quinn didn't reply, she was already fast asleep. Santana's smile faded and she turned away, hoping to get some sleep.

No matter how much she tossed or turned, she couldn't get to sleep. She blames it on the caffeinated soda she had at dinner, but she knew it was because Brittany wasn't home. For all Santana knew, she could be out doing drugs or getting mugged. She cared about Brittany, but as a family member, right?

She began to get frustrated and started to kick the sheets off the bed. "This is bullshit," she mumbled, reaching for her phone to check the time. It was one o'clock and Brittany should have been home. _Maybe she's in her room and I just didn't hear her come in? _She thought to herself. Just as she was about to get up to go check, she heard the front door open downstairs.

"You have to be quiet," she could tell Brittany was talking, but she didn't know to who.

"But I don't want you to be quiet." It was clearly a male voice, Santana had no clue who it belonged to though. Maybe it was that mohawk kid, Puck, from earlier.

It didn't take her long to realize what was going on. Brittany had brought someone home from out partying and she was planning on sleeping with him. "Shit," Santana whispered.

She could hear Brittany's giggles as they escalated up the stairs. It wasn't as if Brittany was intending on being quiet. She knew Santana could hear her. "I love your boobs," she could hear the male say.

She could hear Brittany smack his hands off her. They were probably groping at her breasts. Santana couldn't help but get hard at the thought of doing that with her. She looked to the sleeping figure of her wife and immediately felt guilty. She shouldn't be thinking those things.

"Sam, that's the bathroom. This way," _So it wasn't Puck._ Santana wondered how many people Brittany had slept with.

Considering the rooms were very close, Santana could hear EVERYTHING. And she literally meant everything. She could hear Brittany's moans that seemed to be never ending. She could hear the boy pant as he pushed into her hard. The bed continuously slammed against the wall, keeping Santana from getting any sleep. Not that she could if she tried. She even heard Brittany yell at him to fuck her harder and deeper. He obviously wasn't doing it right. _I could._ Santana thought to herself. And for once she honestly didn't regret the thought.

They eventually stopped fucking and Santana tried hard to fall asleep. She was beyond turned on and she wished that she could just take some of Quinn's pills. But she would notice.

She stayed up through the whole night. Something just didn't feel right about rubbing one out to her sister in law with her wife lying right next to her. Quinn's alarm went off, waking the lawyer from her deep sleep. Acting as if she just woke up, Santana snuggled into Quinn, her hard-on pressing deliciously into her thigh. "Good morning," Santana smiled into her neck.

"I don't want to get up," Quinn mumbled. "And what is poking my- oh."

"I had a dream about you, and I woke up like this," Santana lied. She needed release and she needed it bad. A little lying to get it wouldn't hurt.

"I don't have time baby. I'm sorry. Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll wake you when I leave so you can have a nice cold shower?"

Santana huffed and rolled over on to her stomach. This position wasn't helping her cool down at all. "By the way, did you hear Britt come in last night?"

"No, I slept like a baby," she lied.

o0o0o0o0o

Throughout the rest of the week, Brittany brought someone home every night. She was lucky to get a few hours of sleep each night. It started to get on Santana's nerves because it was as if Brittany was trying to tease her. When morning came, she would be hard and in desperate need of release. But her wife was too busy to help her, making her take cold shower after cold shower. She could just masturbate, but for some reason it felt wrong.

Thursday night came around and she had enough. She was beyond sexually frustrated, and Brittany's moans from the other room weren't helping.

She checked to make sure Quinn was asleep before removing her pajama pants and underwear. She also grabbed some tissues from under her bed. She didn't necessarily want to make a mess.

At one particularly loud moan erupting from Brittany, she felt her dick twitch. She was standing hard at seven inches and pre cum was already leaking out of the top. She hadn't even touched herself yet. Grabbing her hard shaft, Santana let out a loud moan. She tried to suppress it, honestly, but she had been waiting for this for days.

She ran her thumb across the slit, collecting the pre cum to use as lubricant. Santana started out with gentle strokes, not wanting to build herself up too fast. She whimpered and arched off the bed, effectively fucking her hand.

Santana gave up on her gentle strokes when she heard Brittany yell "Yes, fuck me S!" She pretended that 'S' was referring to her and began to pump harder. In her mind, she pictured Brittany bent over the kitchen table as she fucked her hard. She even pictured taking Brittany in the shower, the blonde begging for more. Each thought only sent her closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Oh fuck," Santana moaned, not aware Brittany could hear her through the walls. She starts pumping even harder than before, sometimes twisting her wrist just to make it more pleasurable.

Feeling like she was going to cum, Santana grabbed some tissues and covered the head of her dick. She didn't necessarily want it to end, so she squeezed the base of her shaft, hard. But it was too late, Santana came with a moan of Brittany's name, cum squirting into the tissues.

She cleaned up her mess and put her pajamas back on. She didn't realize how there was no noise coming from Brittany's room. Instead, she crawled in bed and got a good night's sleep.

**Still not as long as I want, but it's getting longer (I think)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a ton of reviews, follows, and favorites, which makes me super happy! I can't update every day, but I will try to as often as I can. **

**By the way, to the reviewer who said, and I quote, "Why you had to put Brittany in this story? OMG do non of you people like Quinntana. I am tied of that Brittany girl in every story with Santana , she's pointless ugggh!"(That was how everything was spelled in the review.) Brittana is endgame, sorry bout cha. **

Santana woke up Friday morning feeling refreshed. It took her a max of two seconds to remember why and she already felt guilty. She didn't even know if she would be able to look Brittany in the face ever again. Quinn had already left, so she took a quick shower and went downstairs. She wasn't surprised to see Brittany at the table eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. "Morning, San," Brittany said.

"Morning." Santana didn't even look up to reply. Instead, she poured herself a cup of coffee and walked to the living room. She could feel Brittany's eyes on her, but she didn't dare turn around.

Brittany ate quickly so that she could follow Santana into the living room. "Can you give me a ride to campus today?" Brittany asked, sitting down right next to the Latina.

Santana rolled her eyes, of course she had to follow her. "Sure." Santana wouldn't meet Brittany's eyes. She sipped her coffee slowly, each sip burned her throat when she swallowed.

"Is something wrong?" Brittany already knew why she wouldn't look at her, but she loved teasing Santana too much to let it go.

"Nope. I just think that, uh, we should go now. That way we can find a decent parking spot." Santana once again got up and walked away from Brittany.

The walked to the garage and got in the car. "So I think one of my classes is going to run a little late today. That's what the instructor said anyways," Brittany said, fixing her makeup in the mirror.

"Okay?"

"So I will call you once it's over. But I kind of need your number."

Santana gulped. She knew it was a terrible Idea, but that didn't stop her from complying. "Yeah, ok. Hand me your phone." Brittany handed Santana her phone so she could enter her number. "Only text me when you really need to please."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Why else would I text you?" Santana only shrugged and put the car into reverse.

o0o0o0o0o

It was Santana's lunch break and she had absolutely no plans. She didn't want to look like a dumb ass and eat out on the quad with the students, so she called one of her best friends. "Hey M, are you doing anything for lunch today?"

"No actually, I'm free right now."

"Great, because we have some stuff to talk about. Meet at Pizza Hut?"

"Yeah, that's fine. See you there, Santana."

Santana got in her car at drove to the Pizza Hut on the other side of town. When she arrived, she smiled greatly. It had been a few weeks since she had seen Mercedes.

"Hey girl," she said, pulling Santana into a hug. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, I've missed you Wheezy."

"Lets get something to eat, I'm starving and only have an hour. Sam wants me to go shopping with him."

"How are you two doing?" Santana asked, holding the door open for her.

"We are doing great actually. I think he might propose."

They sat down and ordered their drinks. "I'm so happy for you, but how do you know?"

"I don't know I just have a feeling he will. I hope I'm not wrong though."

"You two have been together ever since Junior year, I have a feeling that he's bound to propose sooner or later."

"What about you and Quinn? How is your marriage going?" Mercedes took a sip of her drink that the waiter had just brought back.

"What would you guys like to eat?" He asked, annoyed.

"Six bone out, honey barbecue wings," Mercedes ordered.

"Same." The waiter walked off murmuring curses about his job.

Mercedes looked at Santana expectantly. "What?"

"Are you gonna answer my question?"

"Oh," Santana's face got red. This was her first time talking to anyone about it. "It's not doing so good."

"Oh shit, do you not love her anymore?" Mercedes about spit out her diet pepsi.

"It's not that, I love Quinn very much. But she's always working or sleeping and we don't even talk that much. The only day off she has is Sunday."

"Oh, have you asked her to take time off work?"

"Her boss is strict and always tells her no."

"Berry is pretty strict," Mercedes agreed.

"But," she hesitated. "There might be something else."

Mercedes understood what Santana was trying to say. "You mean somebody else don't you? Who did you cheat on her with?"

Santana rubbed her forehead and sighed. "I haven't cheated on her yet."

"Yet?! What the hell, why are you planning to?" Mercedes questioned with wide eyes.

" Okay, I'm going to tell you a story and I don't want you to talk until I'm done." Mercedes nodded, telling her to continue. "Okay, her sister Brittany is staying with us."

"You like Brittany?!" Mercedes yelled, a little too loud.

"Dammit M what did I say?"

"Oh, sorry. Continue."

"Well Brittany is staying with us because she is going to college here. And you know how she used to have a huge crush on me? Well it hasn't gone away. She's been trying to get me to sleep with her. And I'm starting to have a real hard time saying no. I guess you could say I'm attracted to her, but I feel like I just want sex no feelings."

"I'm sorry, but you're fucked. That's Quinn's baby sister."

"Please don't say baby sister, she's not that young."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Say you have sex with her and you start to have feelings, what are you gonna do?"

Before Santana could answer, the annoyed waiter dropped off their wings. "Enjoy your meal," he said sarcastically.

"I don't know, I need your help. This is like really crazy, and I love Quinn. But I can't deny my attraction to Brittany. It won't go away."

"Choose Brittany." Mercedes said before stuffing a wing in her mouth. "Well, that's what I would do."

"Why?" Santana asked.

"Because, if you truly loved Quinn, you wouldn't have to make this decision."

"But it's just sex."

"Don't give me that 'it's just sex' motto you gave everyone back in high school. You and I both know it will be more. So choose wisely."

Santana nodded sheepishly and began to eat her wings.

o0o0o0o0o

Santana had gotten a text from Brittany that she needed a ride and was waiting by her car at the end of the day. Santana quickly cleaned up her desk and locked the library doors before rushing out to her car. She didn't want Brittany to wait outside by herself.

"Hey, how was your day?" Santana asked Brittany as she walked up to the car.

"Boring, yours?"

"Same." It was that moment that she remembered how she had fucked herself to Brittany's moans the previous night. Immediately, she got shy again.

"So what is for dinner? I'm not going out tonight."

"I don't know yet." Santana began to drive home, trying not to look at Brittany.

"You are really shy today. Don't even try to deny it, I know why you won't look at me."

Santana gulped, did she really know?

"You must have forgotten that the walls are paper thin. If you can hear me getting off, I can hear you."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. Please don't tell Quinn."

"Relax," Brittany said, resting her hand on Santana's thigh. "I won't tell."

Santana began to sweat. Just a few days ago she was in this same exact position. She thought about what Mercedes had said earlier. Did she really want this?

"Do you want me to move my hand away?" Brittany asked.

_No. _"You probably should, I wouldn't want to cause a wreck." The Latina bit her lip, this girl drove her mad.

"You know," Brittany said, moving her hand up higher. "I kept bringing all of those boys home intentionally. I made sure you could hear me moan. I always pretended it was you."

"I kinda figured you did it intentionally," Santana said, trying to keep from swerving off the road.

Brittany grabbed Santana's bulge. "I was going to keep bringing guys home until I got what I wanted. Which was you cumming to the thought of me."

Santana moaned and gripped the steering wheel harder. The blonde began to unbutton Santana's jeans.

"None of them were as big as you though. I mean half of them couldn't fuck me as good and hard as you probably could."

Santana knew they should stop, It just felt too good to. She was about to ask Brittany to stop when she pulled her hard member out of her pants and began to stroke it. "Holy shit." Santana accidentally drove up on the sidewalk.

"You're a terrible driver," Brittany whispered into her ear as she started to rub harder and faster.

"I-I can't help it. You're kind of distracting me."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "This isn't a distraction, I will show you a distraction." The blonde bent over and Santana could feel her hot breath on her extremely hard appendage.

Before Brittany could take it in her mouth, police sirens went off behind them. "Shit," Santana said. "Fix my dick."

Brittany hurried and fixed Santana as best as she could. If you looked close enough, you could still see the huge bulge. She pulled back just as soon as the officer walked up to Santana's window.

"Evening officer," Santana swallowed audibly.

"I'm going to need you to step out of the vehicle Miss." Santana did as asked so that he could perform a sobriety test.

"Well, you haven't had one drop to drink, was there a reason you were driving like a dumb ass?"

"She tickled me, and I uh accidentally drove on the sidewalk."

The officer shook his head. "Okay, you get a warning. Tell your friend to stop distracting you while you're on the road."

"Thank you sir," she mumbled, walking away to get in her car.

"What happened?" Brittany asked.

"I got about five tickets." Santana turned to look at Brittany. She couldn't keep a straight face, and started giggling.

"You ass, what actually happened?"

"Just a warning, and stop distracting me while I'm driving." Santana smiled and drove them home.

o0o0o0o0o

"Brittany, do you know how to cook?" Santana asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I can make chicken nuggets and ramen noodles. Does that count as cooking?"

Santana laughed. "No, it doesn't. I was just hoping you could start dinner while I went to the bathroom and, um, take care of myself."

"Oh," Brittany smirked with an evil glint in her eye. "I can do that." She pushed Santana up against the counter and began to pepper kisses down her neck.

"Not here, Quinn will be home soon."

Brittany groaned, and reluctantly pushed off the counter. "I can boil some noodles for spaghetti, you go fix your problem."

"Thank you," Santana said, hopping to the bathroom.

Brittany couldn't help but laugh at how dorky she was.

By the time the noodles were done, Santana was almost finished with the sauce. Quinn had opened the door around the same time.

"I'm home, how was work today?"

"It was good," Santana said. "By the way, the sauce is almost done."

"Good, can you go get Britt for me?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded and walked upstairs. he didn't hear any noises from Brittany's room so she decided to knock. "Dinner is basically done, so come down whenever." Before she could turn around, Brittany opened her door.

"Thanks for telling me," Brittany winked and slapped Santana's butt before heading down the stairs.

Santana stood at the top of the stairs, smiling like an idiot. She almost didn't even hear Quinn yelling for her to come eat.

They all sat around the dinner table talking about their day. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I have to fly up to Maine tomorrow. I won't be back until Tuesday morning at like ten," Quinn said. "My boss is making me go. Apparently some rich football player needs me as a lawyer, Finn Hudson or something."

"So it will just be Britt and I this weekend?" Santana asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"Yeah, I'm sure Britt is mature enough to watch after herself though. So it will just be like a normal weekend." Quinn shoved a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth.

Santana looked across the table at Brittany, who had a smirk plastered on her face. "Yeah, I probably won't be home much so you don't have to worry about me."

Santana could tell Brittany was lying. They were going to have a really fun weekend.

**This one is short, only because I didn't want to put the smut in this one. Next chapter I promise ;D Keep reviewing and following because it makes me really happy. By the time you have finished reading this chapter, I will have started on the next. I will try to upload it tomorrow or the day after but I'm a busy person so no promises. **


	4. Chapter 4

**To start this off, I would like to say sorry for not giving you smut last chapter. What can I say, I'm evil. Also, Brittany slept with a Sam didn't she? Mercedes is dating a Sam.. 0.0 What happens when they all go to dinner together. Is it the same Sam? You will just have to find out. :D To the people who say Quinn spends so much time at work because of Rachel: I love Faberry and would love for that to be an option. But the prompter didn't ask for Faberry and they could possibly hate the ship altogether and end up ruining the story for them. So I can't necessarily make it happen unless they are OK with it. There will be NO Quintana smut, don't worry. I would have someone kill me before I would ever write that. (Gagging noises) Here is the next chapter. This day is going to be split into two parts. Yay, double the smut!**

**Warnings: Dirty talk, slight bondage, and slight dubcon (I hope the prompter is okay with that. It's barely even considered dubcon if that makes you feel better.) **

Santana wasn't sure what she would be waking up to the morning Quinn left. But it sure as hell wasn't Brittany's warm lips enclosed around her hard dick. "What the? Brittany!" Santana moaned. Brittany had positioned herself under the covers, so Santana couldn't see what she was doing, but she felt every bit of it. She wasn't quite sure how Brittany got her undressed without waking her, but she couldn't care less.

Brittany began to kiss down the shaft of Santana's cock, making her whimper and grab at the bed sheets. "Please," Santana moaned, pulling the covers back to stare into Brittany's eyes. If it was possible, she grew another inch just by seeing the girl's desire.

"Please what?" Brittany teased, continuing to place small kisses around the tip.

"Please suck me." At Santana's words, Brittany took the head into her mouth. She flicked her tongue on the slit, trying to get Santana to give in and push her down.

Santana got the memo and threaded her fingers in Brittany's hair. She began to push her down slowly, watching as her dick went farther and farther into Brittany's mouth. Santana moaned when the tip her her throat. Brittany did not have a gag reflex. "Oh God, you're so hot."

Each time Brittany would pull back, she would sink down farther, letting her tongue run along the length of Santana's dick as she hollowed her cheeks. The noises of Brittany blowing her drove her mad and only sent her that much closer to orgasm.

Out of instinct, Santana's hips raised off the bed, effectively hitting the back of Brittany's throat each time. "Fuck, take my big dick," she moaned. Brittany reached down and began to gently massage her balls.

"I'm about to cum," Santana warned, she didn't want to make Brittany swallow her load. But Brittany didn't slow down. If anything, it made her work harder. It was as if she wanted to have Santana's cum run down her throat.

Brittany flicked her tongue at the tip, and used her other hand to jerk the base of Santana's shaft. "Ugh, shit!" Santana came in her mouth, Brittany swallowing every last drop. She crawled up to a panting Santana and tried to kiss her. But she was stopped.

"No," Santana caught her breath. "No kissing on the lips. It will only make it include feelings and neither of us want that."

"Yeah, okay." Brittany gave a sad smile and placed kisses on her neck.

"Holy shit, you are amazing, you know that?" Brittany giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But what are you gonna do for me?"

Santana rolled over and straddled Brittany. "You have been teasing me all week." She reached in her drawer and pulled out two silk ties. "I think it's time that I returned the favor."

Brittany let Santana tie up her arms, regardless of the knowledge that she was about to get teased into oblivion. "I'm not going to beg, if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh, I think that you will." Santana smirked. She made sure not to tie the ties too tight in case they hurt her. She leaned down and whispered, "is this alright?"

"Yes," Brittany smiled. Her smile quickly dropped and she moaned when Santana licked the shell of her ear.

"Teasing isn't nice," Santana mumbled, kissing down her body. She stopped at her breasts to suck on them. Purposely avoiding the nipples.

Brittany was trying hard not to show how turned on she was. "Don't be a hypocrite," she moaned through gritted teeth.

Santana smirked and latched on to a nipple. She traced her tongue around it and every so often gave it a small bite. Brittany only cried out in pleasure because she would always suck harder to make the sting go away. "Fuck," she mumbled as Santana gave the other nipple the exact same treatment. "You feel amazing." Brittany arched off the bed, silently begging for something more.

"Don't think I'm done teasing yet." Santana kissed, licked, and sucked down her abs, stoping before she hit the top of Brittany's wet slit. She looked up to see Brittany with her eyes closed, biting her lip. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Deciding to torture her more, Santana licked around her protruding hip bones.

Brittany tried to muffle her moans, but Santana could already tell how hot and bothered she was just by the heat radiating off her core. The smell alone sent Santana wild, and she was finding it hard to keep from devouring her. She wasn't done teasing yet.

Santana ran one finger through Brittany's slit, collecting the juices. She brought it to her lips and darted out her tongue, moaning at the taste. "Mmmh, you taste amazing. I could be tongue deep in you right now, but you think it's fun to tease me." Santana sucked on the inside of her thighs, Brittany's hips involuntarily moving closer to the Latina's face.

"H-how did I tease you?" Brittany's eyes rolled back in her head when she felt the soft, wet texture of Santana's tongue barely touching her clit.

She sucked on Brittany's lips, intentionally avoiding her clit again. "You brought so many boys home, just so you could tease me about not being able to fuck you. You wanted me to cum to the thought of you." Santana suddenly tugged at her clit hard, pulling at it with her teeth.

"Oh God, Santana!" Brittany writhed underneath her. She began tugging on the ties, wanting nothing more than to grab Santana's head and push her further into her pussy.

"And then, you stroke me and get me hard in the car." She shoved one finger into Brittany's soaking sex. Brittany arched off the bed, moaning. "But you didn't get to finish and left me hard for the nice officer to see." She didn't move her finger, wanting Brittany to beg her.

"Please." Brittany begged. "Please fuck me."

Santana slowly removed her finger from Brittany's pussy, biting her lip at how the muscles clenched around it, trying to pull it back in. "How do you want me to fuck you Brittany? With my fingers? My tongue? Or my big dick?" Santana smirked before lightly lapping at her clit.

"Fuck, use your tongue." Brittany's wrists had started to hurt from pulling on the ties. The pain was completely forgotten when Santana dove her tongue deep into her pussy. Brittany gasped, the wet muscle curling up to hit all the right spots.

Santana pulled her tongue out and latched on to her clit, sucking hard. She quickly pushed in two fingers, taking the place of the tongue. "I'm gonna cum," Brittany moaned. Santana bumped and rubbed at her G spot while lapping furiously as her hard bundle of nerves, sending Brittany into a long and powerful orgasm.

She could feel Brittany clenching at her fingers so she pulled them out, not letting Brittany ride out her orgasm. "Wha- no!" Brittany whined. Her whines turned into moans when Santana lined her dick up at her entrance and pushed the first three inches in. "Fuck me Santana." Santana complied, inching her dick in until all seven inches was inside.

"You feel so warm. And you're still clenching from your other orgasm. I'm going to make you cum again." Santana grunted, pulling out half way just to push back in.

"Please, untie me." Brittany begged. She wanted to be able to push Santana further into her.

Santana complied, reaching forward to untie her. When she moved forward, it sent her dick further into Brittany's clenching pussy. They both moaned at the feeling. "There, they are untied." Santana placed her hands on either side of her face and began fucking her, hard.

"Fuck, you're a little slut for my dick, aren't you?" Santana asked through gritted teeth.

Brittany grabbed at her back, dragging her nails down it. "Yes, I love your big cock San."

"You aren't going to bring home boys ever again are you?" Santana gave a particularly hard thrust, bumping against Brittany's G spot.

"No, I only want you." Brittany was emitting little pants and moans because it felt so good. "Please make me cum Santana, please." Santana smirked, she loved hearing her beg. But Santana did as she asked, reaching down with her left hand to rub at her clit. Wether it was from Santana pounding Brittany hard or the delicious friction, Brittany came hard. She grabbed at Santana's shoulders, and lifted her hips so she could ride out her orgasm.

Santana felt Brittany's walls clench around her still hard dick. "Fuck, I'm so close." Santana kept pounding into her until she finally came, filling Brittany to the brink.

The Latina pulled out her dick and fell on top of Brittany. "That was amazing," She mumbled into her neck.

Brittany panted but nodded her head. "So amazing, but I'm kinda hungry. Can we go get some food?"

"Sure," Santana said, getting up to put clothes on.

"You might not even put any on, we are going to be fucking all day." Brittany smacked her ass and made her way down the stairs.

o0o0o0o0o

What was supposed to be a quick brunch turned into Santana taking Brittany on the table. "Holy shit San, harder," Brittany moaned as Santana pushed roughly into her.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you will be screaming for me to slow down. Is that what you want you little slut?"

"Yes!" Brittany screamed. Santana started thrusting hard. Each time she pushed in, she hit that spot deep inside Brittany that gave her total pleasure. Brittany was so wet that Santana slipped out and accidentally ran her dick through her ass cheeks. "N-no! Put it back in!"

Santana grabbed her member and rubbed it against Brittany's clit. "Ohmigod!" She moaned. "As amazing as that feels, I need you to fuck me babe. Please."

Santana positioned her dick at the entrance to Brittany's pussy and slid in roughly. There was no need to be gentle. Brittany's moans were so loud that the neighbors probably heard her. Fuck the neighbors, Santana was pounding into her hard and fast so she could scream as loud as she wanted.

Santana could feel a tightening in her balls. "Babe, I'm gonna cum. Are you close?"

Brittany nodded, "my clit, rub my clit again." Santana pulled her member out and rubbed furiously at Brittany's clit before shoving it back inside. She repeated the action once, twice, three times, and Brittany came with a moan of Santana's name.

"God, you're so much better than Quinn." Santana said, jerking herself. When she came, she aimed at Brittany's pussy and released her load.

Brittany looked down at the mess between her thighs. "That's hot," she said, giggling. "I think we need a shower. Don't you?"

Santana gulped and nodded. "Yeah, I'd say we're pretty dirty."

"And better than Quinn?" Brittany asked, getting up from the table to walk upstairs.

"Way better." Santana smiled. Her smiled quickly dropped and her cock became hard when she saw the mix of cum running down Brittany's leg.

"Come on, horndog." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, leading her up the stairs.

**So the first part of the smut is done. Yay! Quinn still won't be back in the next one but she will return. Oh, and It's gonna be a few more chapters than planned because they are still going to continue to fornicate with Quinn there. Yay fornication! (Let's be real here. If you have a wife and find her sister really fucking attractive and she tries to get all up on you.. Walk away. That shit ain't gonna end well.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been busy sorry. Here's the next update. Smut. Yay. Because Quinn won't be back in the next chapter, I'm gonna have to add to the plot because they can't just have sex 24/7. (Simgm Quinn voice) I have big plans. On that note, enjoy.**

Santana walked toward Brittany and pushed her up against the shower door. "You're so fucking hot," Santana said, her hands inching down Brittany's back to squeeze and play with her ass. She began an assault on her neck, kissing and sucking any skin that she could.

Brittany's head fell back on to the door, giving Santana more room. "Don't stop," she moaned. But Santana pulled away, smirking, and grabbed Brittany's hand. As soon as she opened the shower door, they were enveloped in steam. "This is an amazing fucking shower," Brittany said in awe. "Like the one in the guest bathroom sucks compared to this."

Santana closed the door behind them and turned to face the blonde. "When we moved here, it was already like this. So I guess we just got lucky."

Brittany looked around the shower. It was more like a small room. The walls were made of beautiful tan and brown stacked stones. There was a rainfall shower head in the back of the shower. Next to it was a detachable shower head to rinse your legs when shaving. On the other side of the shower, there was a stone seat to sit on if you didn't want to be in the stream of water. "No, I mean this is seriously the greatest thing ever," she said, walking into the water falling from the ceiling. "I don't want to leave."

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany from behind and nibbled on her ear. "If we keep getting dirty, you won't have to."

Brittany turned in her arms and watched some of the water run down Santana's neck and between the valley of her breasts. She leaned foreword and traced the trail with her tongue, moaning at the slight taste of sweat from earlier. Santana's eyes rolled to the back of her head when Brittany attached her mouth to her right nipple. She rolled her tongue around it and bit into it softly. Each little nibble made Santana thrust her hard cock into her pelvis. A primal grow escaped her lips and Brittany looked up innocently. " Do you mind if I wash you, Santana?"

Santana smiled sweetly at her, not even thinking about how intimate they were about to become. "I would love that. The soap is on the wall near the bench."

Brittany squirted some soap into her hand and rubbed them together. She turned around to see Santana standing under the water running her hands through her beautiful dark hair before stepping out of the water to stand near the stone seat. Brittany couldn't help but stare. She had never seen anybody as perfect as Santana. The water dripping down her toned abs made Brittany weak in the knees. "Come here," Brittany whispered.

Santana complied, walking towards Brittany. She reached out and ran her soapy hands over her shoulders and chest. Her hands made their way to Santana's abs, back up to her chest, then down her arms. A thick layer of soap covered her upper body. Brittany looked up into Santana's eyes and she could tell something was different. "What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

Santana only shook her head and wrapped her arms around Brittany. "Nothing is wrong. If I'm being totally honest, I love this. Right now I should be sitting on the couch watching 'Cops' or sulking because my wife is never home to be with me, but all I can think about is you. How happy I am that I get to spend this time with you because you are amazing. Brittany, you make me feel alive and loved."

Brittany looked up into her eyes and all she saw was truth. Santana was bearing her soul to her and all she could do was stare. "I really want to kiss you," Santana smiled at her. So she did.

Santana's mouth covered Brittany's in a deep kiss, gasping as they turned their heads to deepen it. The moment their lips touched both girls felt fireworks and explosions in the pits of their stomachs. Brittany gently sucked the Latina's bottom lip into her mouth and nipped at it with her teeth before pulling back out of her arms. "I want to wash the rest of you," Brittany panted, reaching for the soap.

With a hand full of soap, Brittany walked behind Santana. She started with her shoulders, kneading and rubbing them. She moved to her neck, before rubbing the soap down her muscled back. Small moans erupted from Santana as Brittany massaged her spine, making little circles with her thumbs. She continued down to her butt, digging her fingers into her hard round cheeks. The harder she pressed, the louder Santana's moans got.

Brittany finished the backs of her legs, and moved to the front. Santana leaned against the wall and widened her legs so Brittany could move between them. She began to lather the soap up and down the front of Santana's legs, paying attention to the inside of her thighs. Brittany scratched down lightly with her fingernails, before pushing up soothingly with the palms of her hands. Each time she got closer to Santana's thick appendage. "I think I need more soap," Brittany said, biting her lip. She got up to get more but was stopped by Santana.

"You're killing me, Brit." Santana groaned.

Brittany only nodded and pushed Santana into the water, effectively rinsing all the soap off her body. Brittany curled her finger in a 'come here' motion and Santana obeyed. As soon as she was out of the water, Brittany dropped to her knees and licked up her shaft.

"Oh God," Santana moaned. Brittany sucked on the underside of her head before rolling her tongue around it. All of a sudden she sucked it deep into her mouth. "Yes! Suck my dick baby." Santana's hands had found their way to the back of Brittany's head.

Brittany moaned as she worked her all the way to the back of her throat. One hand continued to pump the bottom of her shaft as the other massaged her balls. Santana tightened her hands in Brittany's hair before rocking her hips, going deeper into Brittany's throat. "Fuck Brit, your mouth is so sweet. I'm going to fill it full of my cum."

Brittany sucked harder, trying to milk the Latina for all she was worth. "Fuck, I'm cumming," Santana moaned, shooting her load into Brittany's mouth. She sent gush after gush of her salty cum into the blonde's mouth, shouting out in pleasure.

Seconds passed and she looked down to Brittany, chest heaving. "My turn," she smiled, and pulled Brittany up into a passionate kiss. Their tongues met, and Santana moaned at the taste of her own cum on Brittany's taste buds.

Santana pulled away, and walked over to get soap. Gently, yet thoroughly, she washed Brittany's body. She made sure to purposely avoid her breasts and her pussy. She ran her hands over the top of Brittany's chest, belly, ass, arms, and legs while she whispered sweet praising words about each area. "Brittany baby, look at your toned stomach. It's so perfect just like you. Later I'm going to kiss and lick it just like I do your pussy. And oh damn this ass," She said as her hands moved toward the back of her body, squeezing and caressing her bum.

Brittany's pussy clenched over and over again. She could tell she was sopping wet and it wasn't from the shower water. Santana used her fingers to spread her lips, admiring the view. Brittany tried desperately to move so that Santana would give her some sort of friction, but she was given a hard, yet gentle, slap on the ass in return. A deep moan shot out of Brittany's throat. "Don't move," she warned, sternly.

Brittany only bit her lip and nodded, doing as Santana asked. Her hands moved to the blonde's inner thighs and down her calves. "If you are patient and a good girl, I'll let you wrap these beautiful legs around me while I fuck you. Do you want that?" Santana asked, smirking.

By the time Santana was done soaping down her body, Brittany was shaking with need. Her nipples were rock hard and her pussy kept flexing in need for Santana's hand, cock, tongue.. anything. "Go rinse off," Santana whispered into her ear.

Brittany walked into the water falling from the ceiling and rinsed off. She jumped a bit when Santana wrapped her arms around her form behind. Gently, the Latina's left hand crept down between her legs. She made a 'V' with her fingers and slid the tips back and forth along Brittany's outer lips, so that her clit was stimulated as it slid between them. "F-Fucking shit!" Brittany's back arched into Santana as her orgasm came out of nowhere. Her screams echoed against the shower walls.

Santana's eyes widened. "Did you jus-" Santana was bewildered with how fast she came.

Brittany bit her lip and nodded, feeling embarrassed.

"Hey," Santana said, reaching foreword to make Brittany look into her eyes. "That was really hot. Don't ever feel embarrassed with me. Okay?"

"Okay," Brittany smiled and gave Santana a quick kiss.

"Now where were we?" Santana asked. "Oh yeah, I know." She grabbed Brittany's thighs and lifted the blonde up, pale legs wrapping around tanned ones. She gently laid her down on the stone bench and smiled down at her. "Do you want me to go slow or what?"

Brittany looked up through hooded lids and smirked. "I want you to fuck me. Hard."

Santana gulped and nodded before plunging deep into her. Brittany screamed from pleasure and Santana began to thrust. "Fuck Brit, I wanted to go slow dammit. But you are a little slut and want me to give it to you hard. So. That's. What. I'm. Going. To. Do." Santana emphasized each word with a thrust into Brittany's slick heat.

Brittany's hands pulled at her hair. Each thrust hit that spot deep within her and drove her mad. "Dear God Santana you're so good!" Brittany was screaming and scratching down Santana's arms.

Santana pulled out and swung her around, so that she was bent over in front of her. Brittany put her hands on the stone to brace herself as Santana slammed into her from behind.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Brittany moaned, pushing back into the Latina. Santana could tell they were both close, so she leaned back and grabbed the shower head. She placed the stream of the water directly on Brittany's clit. Brittany screamed louder than she thought possible.

"Say you're all mine! Fucking say it!" Santana bellowed.

Brittany, having a hard time speaking because of pleasure, moaned. "I'm yours Santana, only yours. Dear God, please fuck me I'm yours. I love you!"

Brittany sobbed as the most intense orgasm wracked her body. The shower head fell to the seat and Santana grabbed her hips, digging her fingers deep into Brittany's flesh, as she thrust her cock deep inside her. She wordlessly screamed her release and poured her seed deep into Brittany.

Minutes ticked by as Santana held her there, her cock still buried deep inside her. Brittany's head bowed low gasping for air, and her pussy randomly clenched on her twitching cock. She looked behind her to see Santana's head leaned back, eyes closed, and mouth slightly parted. She slowly released Brittany's hips, and gently pulled out of her.

Brittany walked into the water stream that had been running the entire time. She had said the wrong thing. This was going to end badly and it was all her fault. Her internal monologue was interrupted by Santana's arms wrapping around her.

She kissed Brittany's shoulder and whispered, "thank you."

Brittany turned with tears in her eyes. "What are we doing San? Where are we going with this? What is going to happen when Quinn comes back and I can't be with you." Santana watched a tear run down her cheek. "How can I be yours when you are Quinn's?"

Before another tear could run down her face, Santana wiped it off. "Shhh, we will figure it out. I promise. Until then, I get to enjoy spending time with you. Let's finish washing up then we can go downstairs and watch a movie. Sound good?"

Brittany sniffed and nodded, reaching for some shampoo.

**Brittany loves Santana :O There's your shower sex pervs. I hope you enjoyed. Review, favorite, and follow :D It makes me happy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Super sorry to anyone who is actually reading this. I've been really busy and my computer charger broke. I got a new one thankfully. Also, I had a whole chapter typed out but then I was like no, I can't put this in yet. There is something I'm missing. I figured out what I was missing so here you go. I'll try to update faster, I promise. Any mistakes are mine sorry.**

"Hey, can I turn the water off now?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded, and stepped out of the huge shower to get them towels.

"Is something wrong?" Brittany questioned as she combed out her hair.

"No, come get your towel," Santana smiled. She wrapped the towel around Brittany before wrapping herself up. If she was being honest, everything was wrong. Brittany had told her that she loved her. She didn't want to over think it too much because it may of not meant anything. She still had Quinn, but she was slowly falling for her sister. Just thinking about the predicament she was in made her head hurt.

"Thanks," Brittany said, breaking Santana from her internal monologue. "I'm gonna go get dressed in my room because that's where my clothes are. Meet me downstairs for a movie?"

"Yeah, I'll be down soon," she said, trying to get a knot out of her hair.

"Great," Brittany smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Santana watched as Brittany padded barefoot out of the door. What was she going to do? If they kept acting like they were acting, she would fall deeply in love with her.

Pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head, she walked out the bathroom door to get dressed. It's not like they were doing anything special, so she put a loose pair of boxers on followed by sweat pants.

As she walked down the stairs, she was greeted with the fresh smell of popcorn. "What are we watching?" Santana asked.

"I was thinking Pitch Perfect?" Brittany raised an eyebrow, silently asking if she was okay with her movie choice.

"Sure, I'm down with that." Brittany grabbed the bowl of popcorn before plopping down on the couch. Santana stared at her, unaware of where to sit. Did Brittany want to cuddle with her, or did she want space because of what happened in the bathroom?

"Come cuddle with me, I'm cold," Brittany pouted. That answered her question.

Santana nudged her so that she would scoot up to the front of the couch, that way she could slip behind her and lay down. Brittany complied, and Santana wrapped her arm around her. "I always wondered if you would be the big spoon or little spoon."

Santana chuckled. "I'm not really one for cuddling."

"Well I like you wrapping your arms around me. It makes me feel safe, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Santana smiled at Brittany before she placed small kisses to the back of her neck. Quinn wasn't home and she was never going to find out about it, so what was the harm in being a little romantic?

Brittany hit play on to the remote and sunk back into Santana, who was enjoying it more than she let on. She felt a little sad, because as soon as Quinn came back, this wouldn't happen anymore. There would be little flirtatious glances, or not-so-innocent touches every once in a while, but as greedy as it sounds, that wasn't enough for her. She had feelings for Santana as long as she could remember. Now that she had her, she didn't to give her up. Technically she didn't 'have' her, because she had yet to say that she loved her, but her placing the small mouse kisses on the back of her neck had to mean something, right? Brittany turned in Santana's arms, because she really wanted to know what they were and what everything between them meant. "Santana can we talk, I really want to know-"

Santana's phone rang, cutting Brittany off. "It's Quinn," Santana panicked, trying to get up from how they were laying.

"Relax," Brittany said, resting her hand on Santana's stomach. "It's not like she is going to know I'm cuddling you."

"Yeah," Santana took deep breaths. "Right."

Brittany bit her lip and pondered. Obviously this wasn't Santana regretting what they had done but her being afraid of getting caught.

"Hey babe," Santana greeted, earning a scowl from Brittany. "Yeah I'm doing fine. So is Britt."

The blonde had an idea. Santana wasn't going to like it very much but that was the whole point.

"How is work in Maine going? That's great! So wait, you will be home tomorrow evening instead?" Brittany shifted on the couch and Santana made the mistake of looking at her.

Brittany had removed her sweatpants, which she wasn't wearing anything underneath, and was gently caressing the insides of her thighs. Santana sputtered, trying to continue her conversation with her wife and watch the show in front of her at the same time. "Yeah, I'm fine. A piece of popcorn went down my throat that's all."

Brittany stared into Santana's eyes and bit her lip as she moved her fingers closer to her core. Santana kept shifting her gaze from Brittany's eyes, to the wall, to her core, back to the wall, and back to Brittany's eyes. The only reason she kept looking at the wall was because she was afraid Quinn knew. "Yeah, I'm watching a movie. Brittany isn't in. She's out with some friends."

Brittany could barely hear Quinn's voice when she asked what movie. "Pitch Perfect," Santana said, moving her eyes back to Brittany's hand, which had moved incredibly close to her now wet sex.

"I'm wet for you," Brittany mouthed, running her middle finger up from her entrance, collecting all the moisture. She brought the finger to her mouth and took her time sliding her tongue around it, making sure to collect every last drop of herself. She let out a soft moan. Loud enough for Santana to hear but quiet enough so that Quinn couldn't.

Santana's eyes had turned full black and her shorts were tented. "You want to talk about the case now?" Santana groaned. The one time Quinn actually wanted to talk to her would be when Brittany was almost fucking herself a few feet away.

"No, go ahead I'm listening," Santana blocked Quinn out and payed attention to Brittany. She had removed her fingers from her mouth and trailed them back to where she needed it the most. She would gently trace circles around her clit, trying not to make them too tight. After all, she was putting on a show for Santana and she was determined to make it a good one.

"Yeah, that's great," Santana murmured into the phone. Brittany had moved her fingers lower until she had one prodding at her entrance. Staring at Santana with hooded eyes, Brittany slowly pushed her finger into her wet cunt. She let out a small squeal of arousal, forgetting about Santana being on the phone. Santana's eyes widened. "Sorry, that was the movie, continue?"

Brittany could clearly see how turned on Santana was. Deciding to give her more, Brittany slid her fingers out and ever so lightly played with her clit. Throwing her head back, she made tighter circles around the hard bud. At this rate, she would be cumming very soon. "I hope you have a safe flight."

The young blonde stopped her circles and gave her protruding clit a soft, yet wet, thwack. Santana lifted her hips into the air, begging for some type of friction. She did it again and again, each slap getting stronger. Her nipples were poking out and were as equally as hard as Santana's. "I thought you said you had to go?" Santana whined. "N-no, I love talking to you, I am just watching this movie and I thought you were busy."

Brittany could tell Santana's voice had lowered a few octaves. She quickly thrusted two fingers inside herself, hoping it would make Santana's voice even lower. What she didn't expect was for Santana's hips to spasm and for a dark grey spot to appear on her sweatpants. The sight in front of her made the muscles in her vagina clench her fingers, and she came silently.

Santana was biting back a moan. She had literally just came from watching Brittany fuck herself, yet she was on the phone with her wife. "I've got to go, my other popcorn is done," She told Quinn, panting. "Why am I panting? Because I had to run and stop it from burning. Yeah, bye love you."

Brittany stood up and put her pants back on. Everything had been going fine until Santana had said those three words. And they weren't said to her. "You made me cum in my pants," Santana furrowed her brow. This had never happened to her before even. She had perfect stamina from all the times she had fucked herself when Quinn wouldn't. "I just don't get it."

"Well, let's watch the movie," Brittany said, a little harsher than intended.

"She's my wife, I had to tell her I loved her. Otherwise she would of got suspicious," Santana reasoned.

"So, you didn't mean it?" Brittany said, voice cracking. Did this mean Santana loved her?

Santana paused the movie. "I know you are young, and haven't really ever been in love with someone, so I'm going to try and explain this as best as I can." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "There is a difference, between loving someone and being in love with someone. I love Quinn very much, like she means the world and more to me. But I know now that I am truly not in love with her. I think that you just love me. I don't believe that you are truly in love with me."

"But-"

"No, listen. You are young, you need to find the one that you truly are in love with. I don't think that person is me and I don't think it ever will be. I probably won't ever be in love with Quinn but I'm going to stay with her because the time has past for me to fall in love. Quinn and I work for each other. She's probably not in love with me and I know this because she barely gives me any time of day. I'm okay with that though, and you should be too."

"I understand," Brittany sighed, trying to fight back tears. "I'm just gonna go-" she got up and grabbed her phone before walking outside. "Can you come get me?" She cried into the phone.

"Sure babe, on my way."

"Thanks," she wiped her tears and hung up. She shouldn't be wasting them on Santana, considering the fact she didn't even follow her outside and stop her. She guessed that Santana didn't love her at all.

The latina sighed, resting her face in her hands. She had made the right decision.. right?

o0o0o0o0o

"Whats wrong Brit-nits?" Puck asked Brittany as he drove away from her sisters house.

"She won't grow up and admit the fact that we belong together. I can see it every time she looks at me okay! I know that she loves me." Brittany started crying again.

"Hey, don't cry. Tonight, I'm taking you out and you are going to be getting laid tonight to prove that you don't need that scumbag of a cheater."

"She's not a scumbag, Puck. Don't call her that," Brittany interrupted.

"Whatever. And also because the Puckster is here and I hate to see you cry."

Brittany wiped her tears and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"So do you actually want to go out partying tonight or just go to my place and watch cartoons and drink beer?" Puck knew her so well.

"I choose the cartoons and beer. Sorry if I ruined your night." Brittany closed the small mirror and turned to look at her friend.

"Hey, I can get laid any night. Right now you need me and I am here to help."

The car ride to his house was silent. Brittany wanted to turn music on but the sad songs would only remind her of Santana, along with the happy ones. Even the song about anacondas would remind her about Santana because her buns were amazing. And if she had an anaconda, it would definitely want some.

"We're here," he told Britt as he opened her door. She had zoned out thinking about Santana's butt.

They went inside and Brittany immediately changed into some comfier, dry, clothes that she left at his house. "I'm hungry, do you got any food?" Brittany asked.

"I'll make us some nachos, get comfy on the couch then we can watch Tom and Jerry or something."

Brittany smiled at how nice Puck was. Ever since her parents kicked her out, she had been living with Puck. Susan and Russel still payed for her college of course, but they no longer wanted to see her face, she became a disgrace. She would have stayed at Puck's throughout her college years, but there was one thing she really wanted. And there was no way she was going to get it drinking beer on Puck's couch. She wanted Santana. So she faked a letter to Quinn from her mom saying that Brittany was to stay with her until she could find a better place to live, or get a place of her own. She had no job, so she wasn't buying a place of her own. And Puck sang show tunes in the shower, which got really annoying, so she had found no better place to live.

"Here's the nachos and beer," Puck said, setting them down on the coffee table covered in empty chinese boxes.

"Have you ever thought about cleaning up a bit?" Brittany looked around the apartment. Dirty laundry was strung everywhere, leftover pizza was sitting on top of the TV, and that was most definitely a used condom laying on the floor next to the trash can.

"I thought about it, but then I changed my mind because that would be too much work," Puck said, spitting out a chip covered in hot cheese. "Holy shit, that's hot."

"That's because you just took them out of the microwave.." Brittany sometimes thought he was one of the dumbest people in the world, and that was coming from her.

"Cuddle and talk with me while they cool," Puck smiled, ignoring the awkward glare Brittany was giving him. Brittany shrugged, and fell into Puck's arms. "How long have you known her?"

"Santana? Well her and Quinn started dating in high school. I was an immature kid, and would always follow them around. Santana would always call me cutiepie and let me read books about cats to her. I honestly had the biggest crush on her imaginable."

"I had a crush on the English teacher Sophomore year," Puck smirked, he ended up sleeping with her just as planned.

Brittany ignored his arrogant thoughts and continued on, "and she would always bake me cookies when her and Quinn had to babysit me. One night Quinn was supposed to babysit me, but she wanted to go out with her friend Mercedes. So she called Santana and asked her to come watch me."

"Wait a minute, back up. Didn't Quinn get kicked out for being gay?" Puck was confused, she had told him about Quinn multiple times.

"They didn't know she was dating Santana until Senior year. Which was really surprising because even I knew they were dating. She came out a few days before graduation. They kicked her out so she lived with Santana. Mamma and poppa didn't even attend her graduation."

"Oh, makes sense." Puck grabbed some nachos and shoveled them into his mouth. "Go back to where you were."

"So, Santana watched me that night and all we did was cuddle. I knew that it meant nothing to her but I pretended it did. I was so jealous of Quinn, and whenever I heard them fucking, I would always interrupt. I wanted to have sex with Santana. Quinn didn't deserve her. But then she got kicked out and I never really ever saw her again. Except for Senior year when Glee club came to New York. We met up and got a coffee. The only reason I made that lunch date was because I was hoping Santana would be with her. She wasn't, sadly."

Brittany opened her beer and took a swig, trying desperately to ignore the awful after taste it left in her mouth. "Do you have anything fruity, I'm not feeling beer tonight?" Some nights Brittany loved beer, other nights she just wanted something more flavorful.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Puck left the room to go make her a drink. When he came back, almost all the nachos were gone. "Holy shit, what has gotten into you?" Puck asked with wide eyes. Even he couldn't eat that many nachos in that amount of time.

"I've been so hungry lately and I don't know why. It's like I'll eat but I won't get full."

"Maybe you're about to start your ovary shredding?"

Brittany took her drink from Puck's hand and smacked him with a pillow. "I hate it when you call it that." Brittany took a sip. "Just call it my menstrual cycle. Or period, either works. But I never really keep track of them so I dunno. It's been a while since my last one."

Puck only chuckled and sat down next to Brittany again. "So how do you know that you two are in love. I mean I fuck girls, but I don't confess my love for them."

Brittany sighed, she really wanted to be cuddling with Santana right now instead of Puck. "I can just tell. When we had sex in the shower, something changed. I could see it in her eyes when she looked at me. There was emotion and feeling pouring out of her. She was never one to be all sappy and stuff, so this was big for her. She even told me I made her feel loved. Then we kissed and I felt fireworks. I just know that she felt them too!" Brittany was almost in tears again. Why couldn't Santana just love her. Better yet, be in love with her.

"Come here," Puck said, pulling Brittany into his arms. "She will tell you when she is ready. I think now is a good time for her to figure everything out. Yanno, so like you're not there pressuring her and she ends up making the wrong decision. Just give her time Brit-nits."

"Thanks Puck, you make me feel a lot better." Brittany smiled and sipped her bullfrog, which turned into chugging. Tonight, she was going to get drunk off her ass to keep herself from calling Santana.

o0o0o0o0o

Santana stared at her feet. She knew she shouldn't of called her. It was a bad idea and now he was there. "On the ride here, Mercedes filled me up to date with your predicament. I can honestly say that I didn't ever expect this from you," Kurt, Mercedes' and sort of Santana's friend, said. "You and Quinn were so in love in high school I don't even know what happened."

"Join the club," Santana replied under her breath.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You called me to come here so spill the beans, what is wrong now?"

"I didn't know you were bringing Lady Hummel with you," she scowled. "But I guess it doesn't matter, you kind of already told him anyways."

"She did it so that you didn't have to Santana, just tell us what's wrong. We are here to help you," Kurt pleaded.

"I told her that I loved Quinn but that I wasn't in love with her."

"Okay," Mercedes said. "And that's a bad thing?"

Santana sighed. "I also told her that I didn't believe she was truly in love with me and that I was going to stay with Quinn. I thought it was the best idea, but now I kind of think it wasn't."

"You basically just set her free and now she is going to go off with different boys or girls and be happy. How does that make you feel?" Kurt asked. "I know that when Blaine and I broke up-"

"Dammit Kurt, this isn't about you and Blaine. We are here to help her not talk about our relationships," Mercedes scolded.

"Sorry," Kurt said, sitting down on the couch.

"To answer your question Kurt, it makes me kind of sad. I really really like her, and the thought of her being someone else's hurts me. But if she's happy then I guess I am." Santana felt a pain in her heart. This was exactly how Brittany was feeling. She had to witness her be off and happy with Quinn every day that she was with her. "Oh my God, I have caused her so much pain and not even realized it." Santana felt tears form in her eyes. She would never want to hurt Brittany like this, but she already did. "Give me my phone, I need to call her," Santana sniffed, reaching for her phone.

"No," Mercedes slapped her hand away and took her phone. "You need to let her be alone for right now."

"But she's not alone, she's off with mohawk guy probably fucking him." Santana started to bawl.

Mercedes groaned and it took Kurt to slap her in to shape. He literally slapped her across the face. "What the fuck was that for Lady Hummel?" Santana screeched. "I will go all Lima Heights on your ass. I grew up on the wrong side of the tracks and I-"

"Santana, don't make me slap you again," Kurt threatened. "Did you hear what you were saying about Brittany? You were basically calling her a slut and that's not like you. I know when you get jealous you tend to get mad, but you shouldn't ever talk down about the people you love. That's why I slapped you."

"So are you saying I don't love her?" Santana questioned.

"I'm not saying you don't love her, I'm just saying you shouldn't talk like that about her. It's up to you to decide if you love her or not."

"But I already told her that I loved Quinn and was staying with her."

"Things can change Santana," Mercedes said, getting up off the couch. "I fought with Sam all the time in high school but now we are just fine. I used to tell myself that I didn't love him. But now I can see myself getting married to that boy."

"So when I try to make an analogy about Blaine and I you get pissed, but when you do it, it's okay?" Kurt scoffed.

Mercedes chuckled, "you talk about Blaine too much, and I was tired of hearing it."

"So what should we do?" Santana asked, interrupting their friendly bickering.

"Why don't we go out tonight to one of those Karaoke bars and sing our hearts out?" Kurt suggested.

"Let me get ready," Santana softly smiled, getting up off the couch.

o0o0o0o0o

Brittany wasn't expecting to be awake at seven thirty in the morning vomiting. "Are you alright in there?" Puck called. Brittany wasn't one to throw up after drinking, even if she had a lot.

"Yeah," Brittany said, wiping her mouth off. "I'm fine. I think I'm about done puking anyways." She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth, the taste of vomit lingering in her mouth. "I guess I drank too much," Brittany mumbled, opening the bathroom door and walking out.

"I guess," Puck agreed. "You should go back to bed. It's way too early for you to be up."

"Yeah, okay." Brittany walked into the bedroom and fell onto the bed. "This is comfortable." And with that, she fell asleep.

**Yayy, longer chapter. And everything is Brittana this season and nothing hurts :,D Once again, sorry it took so long. I actually have a life now lol. Brittana will be reunited next chapter along with Quinn's homecoming. Review, follow, and favorite if you want because it make me a happy little panda. **


End file.
